I'm Ready For You To Save Me Now
by WingsMagicAndVampires
Summary: Hermione and Draco have been friends since they were two. When they can't be at school they slowly start to drift away from each other. What brings them back together again?
1. Chapter 1

Hermione Granger and Draco Malfoy had been best friends since they were two and no matter what was said they thought that would never change. He had promised to protect her from the day they met without even knowing it. They were always side by side growing up and were always getting into trouble. Hermione was in fact friends with most of the Slytherin house, but no one could ever know that. They had all grown up in the same neighborhood and had gotten very close even though Hermione was supposedly a Muggle. When they were 8 she saw magic for the first time and the Granger's were soon let on their little secret and sworn to secrecy.

To say that getting her Hogwarts letter was exciting would be an understatement. As soon as she got it she ran out of the house and down the road to the Malfoy Manor, screaming bloody murder as she waved her letter around in the air.

"DRACO! DRAKE! DRACOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" He thought her face was going to crack if her smile got any bigger.

"What the hell do you want? What's that you got? Hey...that sorta looks like my, YOU'RE GOING TO HOGWARTS!" Her smiled doubled as he realized it.

She promptly jumped on him, smothering him in a hug and laughing hysterically in his ear. "Can you believe it? We're not going to be seperated!"

Unfortunately, he knew that he'd see her everyday but they wouldn't be able to talk. She knew all about his bloodline and she knew how he and his family was supposed to act so when his family told her that they wouldn't be able to be in friends in school she knew she shouldn't have been surprised; but she was.

The first day of school was hard for her. She knew so many people but none of them acknowledged her. She was afraid she was going to lose her best friend.


	2. Chapter 2

The insults didn't start after very long. She kept running into Draco but he wouldn't listen to her. She had talked to Dumbledore and he had agreed to give them a safe haven from all the predujice in the school. She was on the only one in the library when Draco walked in so she decided to tell him Dumbledore's plans. He only sneered at her for being "a stupid girl" and pushed her to the floor.

She crawled up in a ball and hid in the corner until Madam Pince locked up the library for the night and only then did she let the tears fall. She stayed there all night, reminiscing about the times they had together not even a month before. It was a stab to the heart everytime he said something nasty to her. She had never seen this side of him and quite frankly she didn't care for it.

She learned her lesson and didn't try to talk to him again. She tried her best to avoid him and the Slytherins but it never worked. Everytime they walked past her they sneered and Ron and Harry had taken up trying to protect her, but it felt wrong. Every night she wished it was Draco protecting her inside of these two, but she was grateful she had them.

Little did she know that Draco was still watching over her. Sharp pains would curse through his body as the words uttered from his lips brought tears to her eyes. He didn't want to hurt her, none of them did. But, they knew it's what they had to do. He had noticed her becoming increasingly reserved and knew that it was from him and his friends. He wished he had listened to her and just taken advantage of Dumbledore's kindness, but he was too stupid.

He wanted to make things better. He was determined, goddamnit. He promised himself that he would fix everything before it was too late. He dashed out of the common room and down the corridors until he reached the library where he knew she would be. He looked in all of her hiding places, but she was nowhere to be found. He was starting to get worried; where could she be?


	3. Chapter 3

What the fuck was he doing? He'd never been this nervous in his life and it was starting to get ridiculous. I mean it was just two people; right? "Okay, I can do it." He gently coaxed himself to the Gryffindor Common Room door and knocked. "Bloody hell" he thought. The Fat Lady was staring down at him in disdain as he looked around and started to sweat. When the door finally opened it was a little first year who, when he saw Draco, let out a loud squeak before closing the door firmly in his face before he could get a work out. He signed impatiently before knocking on the door again.

This time Potter appeared at the door and frowned.

"What do you want, Malfoy?"

"Do you know where 'Mione is?"

"Excuse me? What did you call her? And I haven't. I thought she was just studying at the library like she usually is."

He couldn't help but scoff at Potter. Had he not realized the time? It was well past midnight and the library was clearly closed. And, he had broken in and checked anyways and she clearly wasn't there. Harry saw Draco shaking his head and started to worry.

"Why are you looking for her, Malfoy?"

"I'm just trying to make things right, Potter. Just trying to make things right." It sounded as if he was trying to convince himself more than Harry. He could feel the dubious looks coming from Potter and couldn't take it anymore.

"Well if you see her can you please tell her I'm looking for her? I really need to talk to her and I promise I'm not bullshitting you Potter. And you can hold that against me if you please. You have my word."

Harry nodded before going back into the Common Room, leaving Draco out in the hallway all by himself. He was going to find her if it was the last thing he did. He just couldn't get the feeling that something was really wrong. He just hoped he wasn't too late to save her…and their friendship. He had to tell her how he really felt. He didn't give a fuck about anyone else anymore. It was always her and only her.


	4. Chapter 4

She couldn't figure out where she was, but she knew it was cold. Her frail body was shivering from the cold and nervousness. She was afraid to sit up; she didn't even know if she could. She was badly bruised and beaten. Trying to move ended up with her writhing on the floor in pain, gasping for breath…she'd learned that much so far. Her quick assessment of her body led her to notice that she had at least broken a couple ribs and possibly her leg. Her wrist had to be sprained or at least badly bruised.

She heard footsteps coming closer to her. Her heart pounded painfully in her chest as she realized they stopped right outside of her door. Looking around she noticed that she was in some type of cell with stone surrounding her. Tears started to fall down her cheeks as she heard the jingling of keys and the metal slowly sliding into the lock and turning with a creak. She tried to press herself up to the wall but she was too weak. She could only cower in pain and try to avoid the monster that was now walking in her cell.

"Oh, my precious. How glad I am to have you back. I missed you so, little one." She felt a bony hand smoothing down her hair. She shivered and tried to back away from his touch but she could only whimper. He took this as an invitation and proceeded to push her back so she was laying on the ground.

She felt his hands sliding all over her body and she could only hope that someone would come soon to save her. The hands were slowly making their way up her shirt to her bra. She bit her lip, trying not to scream. She survived the first time and she could do it again…as long as Draco saved her again.

* * *

When he was done he conjured up a bed and a small tub so she could wash herself and left. She curled up in a ball in the corner, willing the stinging of her skin to go away. All she could think of was those slimy hands touching her everywhere and she couldn't take it. She slowly and painfully forced herself off the floor and feebly walked over to the tub, collapsing next to it. She turned the water on, turning it on to it's hottest before peeling off the dirty clothes as fast as she could. She needed to scrub away the evidence of him before it took over her mind. Any reminder of him was detrimental.

She kept refilling the bath with scalding water. Her skin was raw and red from the heat and constant scrubbing. She couldn't get his scent off him, the feel of his fingers against her stomach was like acid against her flesh. The hallowing effects that he did to her was driving her insane all over again.


	5. Chapter 5

He couldn't get her out of his head. He knew that something was wrong; but what was it? His constant pacing was getting on everybody's nerves, even his own. There was a constant nagging in the back of his mind like he knew that something was wrong. All of this seemed so familiar, but he couldn't place how. He knew that he should of never treated Hermione that way after what she'd been through. Wait…what she'd been through!

Well…shit.

* * *

He frantically searched the Great Hall for Potter and Weasley, desperately hoping that they would help him in his search for Hermione. The letter he received early in the day proved that his assumptions were correct…and for once he hated being right.

"Dear son,

As you might have heard Jeremy Stretton has escaped from Azkaban. There are no leads as to his whereabouts, but I'm sure you know what this means. He has always wanted revenge for being found out. It's being left to you to protect Hermione and to make sure that no harm comes to her. Her parents are very trustworthy and know that you can accomplish this task until Stretton has been captured once again. If Hermione does not know please do not make her known to this fact. Try to act normal; this is a must. No further strain should be put on her because of her health. She is still very fragile and any added stress could do quite a toll to her. If you have any hints as to where he might be or if you think of anything please do not hesitate to contact me, the Grangers, or the police. Keep her safe, Draco. We're counting on you.

With love,

Father."

He replied right back saying that she was gone and he thought that he already had her and how sorry he was to have already disappointed him. What did he mean that she was still fragile though? It had been over a year…that should have been plenty of time to recover; right?

* * *

"ARE YOU TRYING TO SAY THAT OUR BEST FRIEND, THE ONE AND ONLY HERMIONE GRANGER, HAS BEEN FUCKING KIDNAPPED BY A FUCKING LUNATIC AND YOU DON'T KNOW WHERE SHE IS!?"

Harry tried to calm down Ron, but to no avail. While Harry was confused himself he didn't know why he never knew about this. Hermione was their best friend, and some sick freak kidnapped her, beat her and Merlin knows what else? If that doesn't fuck you over two days from Tuesday he didn't know what did. All he knew was that he was going to get her back and he didn't care what he had to do to do it.


	6. Chapter 6

She woke up with a sharp pain in her head as she tried to take in her surroundings. Confusion spread throughout her body until she remembered; how could she forget? The stones were freezing beneath her bare legs, a slight relief to the aching that resided in between them.

She began to take in her surrounds, trying to figure out a way to escape. She could only see one small window a half foot beneath the ceiling. "I must be in a basement then," she thought to herself. She couldn't see the door so she had no way of telling where Stretton would be coming at her from. Or was he in the room already? Panic spread throughout her body as she frantically tried to look around the room for another person. Seeing nothing she leaned her head back against the wall, silently crying as memories zoomed through her mind.

Why did this always happen to her? She wanted this part of her life over. Did Draco even know she was missing? Will Harry and Ron notice? Will they know what to do? Where's Draco? He promised…

She quickly drifted off into a fretful sleep until hands running up and down her body rudely awakened her. She was too tired to fight. She drifted in and out of consciousness as he continued to touch her in the most unwanted places. She could remember herself whispering for him to stop, she didn't want it. Why couldn't he get that she didn't want him? When he was done he threw a bucket of cold, dirty water on her and left, slamming the door behind him and locking it. She could only stare on the now visible door…there was no way she could get out.

* * *

"LET'S GO POTTER!"

"Hold on, geez! Don't you want to be ready?"

"I don't care about being ready, I just want to get her away from his slimy fucking hands. You don't know the details, Potter. If you did I'm sure you wouldn't want to be wasting any time."

Harry glanced at Draco, taking in the boy's tense stance, ready to bolt at a moments notice. "Let's go."

"Finally!"

Draco led Harry around the old, falling down shack a couple miles outside of Hogsmeade. "You really think she'll be here?" Harry asked. "I hope so," Draco replied.

* * *

Hermione glanced up when she heard noises coming outside from the small window. She could faintly hear voices and could only hope they were for her when she screamed "HELP ME!" as loud as she could.

Outside, Draco and Harry looked at each other before bolting towards the door, blasting it open. They didn't expect Stretton to be standing in the doorway waiting for them.


End file.
